


Невидимка

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [5]
Category: Berättelsen om det osynliga barnet, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: семья Муми-троллей приютила Нинни, не зная, кто она на самом деле





	Невидимка

Закатное солнце заливало Муми-дален тихим светом. Где-то далеко шумело море, пробовал голос первый вечерний козодой, и казалось, что во всем мире не найдется и капли зла…

В мире Муми-троллей так и было.

И все они: Муми-тролли, Филифьонка, жаждущая катастроф, скучная Гафса, даже Туу-Тикки — особенно Туу-Тикки! — никогда не задумывались о том, что в большом мире было не так. Жителей этого мира оберегали, но они предпочитали не помнить об этом.

Нинни чистила грибок, по привычке ловя взгляды окружающих. Вот малышка Мю откровенно пялится на ее лапки — видимые чуть выше щиколоток — чтобы ляпнуть очередную бестактность. А добрый и мягкий Муми-тролль косится на них украдкой, стараясь не смущать Нинни. И только Муми-мама ведет себя так, будто все в порядке.

Еще бы! Ведь это она подлила в кофе Нинни какую-то дрянь, от которой Нинни становилась видимой.

На самом деле, конечно, все было не в порядке. У Нинни были видны лапки. Пока до щиколоток, но кто знает, что будет дальше. Суровой и язвительной тетке, тренировавшей Нинни, уж точно хватило бы остроумия, чтобы оттачивать его до следующего вечера.

Вверху что-то грохнуло. Нинни сразу насторожилась, выронив грибок и перехватив нож в лапке поудобнее.

— Не бойся, — ласково сказала Муми-мама.

— Не бойся, — подхватил Муми-тролль, — твоя тетка до тебя не доберется!

Нинни вздохнула и нагнулась за грибком. И все-таки на минуту она сумела стать совсем невидимой — когда Муми-тролль напомнил об уроках тетки, хотя ему за это сразу же досталось.

Время шло, и ее опасения подтверждались. Спустя несколько дней они увидели ее балахон. Муми-мама сразу же уселась с иголкой и ниткой — шить для Нинни новое платье из старой шали. По правде говоря, Нинни от этого чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: и потому что не привыкла получать подарки от мирных жителей, и потому что все-таки это была шаль Муми-мамы, и еще потому, что ей ужасно не нравилась обновка.

«Совершенно детский фасон, — думала Нинни. — И неудобный. В таком только играть в песочнице и кушать манную кашку. Да, а цвет? Они называют его пунцовым, но он же ярко-фиолетовый, его видно за милю! Она бы его еще позолотой украсила. А случись что, может, мне на розовом танке выступать?»

Оставалось радоваться, что муми-семейство не видит выражения ее лица — и надеяться, что в этом уютном, веселом домике никогда ничего не случится.

Опасения насчет видимости и платья определенно не были худшими.

А дети принялись втягивать Нинни в игры. Поначалу она сильно обеспокоилась. Во-первых, случись что, она может не среагировать вовремя, потому что будет занята игрой. Во-вторых, пока они принимают Нинни за ребенка, то хотя бы не догадываются, кто она такая, но при близком знакомстве они ее быстро раскусят…

А в-третьих, Нинни просто не умела играть. Ее этому никогда не учили.

Однако дети зазвали ее на берег моря, и Нинни немного успокоилась. С берега все хорошо просматривалось, а защитить этих ребятишек легче, когда они рядом. Да и отчего бы не повеселиться впервые в жизни, пока все идет своим чередом?

Малышка Мю, в отличие от Муми-тролля, любила форсировать события. Нинни доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за этими милыми существами и предугадывать их слова и поступки. Какие они разные — и какие предсказуемые! Но сегодня малышке Мю удалось ее удивить.

— Ты не умеешь злиться, — сказала она Нинни. — Это твой главный недостаток.

Злиться — полезно?

Никогда не злиться, сохраняя спокойствие внутри. Вот чему ее учили. Злость? Печаль? Страх? Каждое проявление всего этого вызывало у тетушки Нинни очередной взрыв язвительных попреков. И Нинни научилась сначала скрывать свои чувства, а затем и не испытывать их.

«Ну, ладно, — подумала Нинни. — Я ей покажу злость!»

И, выждав подходящий момент, она впилась зубками в хвост Муми-папы.

Конечно, она не атаковала его всерьез. Самым сложным было выбрать обстановку, при которой злость бы выглядела естественной, а атака — реальной, но вместе с тем не представляла бы опасности ни для кого из семьи. Нинни определила в качестве «жертвы» именно Муми-папу, потому что он меньше других склонен был замечать окружающих.

Ей самой больше всех нравилась Муми-мама. «Вот ради таких, как она, — думала Нинни, — мы и стараемся».

Сегодня Нинни превзошла саму себя. Она даже позволила муми-семейству увидеть свое лицо. И что же? Они по-прежнему считали ее ребенком, только еще и невоспитанным! От абсурдности происходящего Нинни наконец-то сумела отпустить самоконтроль, упала на спину и расхохоталась.

А Муми-тролли, малышка Мю и присоединившаяся к ним Туу-Тикки хохотали вместе с ней, радуясь тому, что Нинни стала видимой, и не понимая, почему смеется она…

Сама Нинни не отказалась бы понять Туу-Тикки. Ведь она не пыталась сделать видимыми своих невидимых мышек. Может быть, в глубине души она чувствовала, что без этих невидимых мышек существа зимы сожрут ее и косточек не оставят в первый же морозный день? Или не подумала, что Нинни им сродни?

А вечером вся семья захлопнула окна и напряженно сгрудилась в гостиной.

Под окнами сидела Морра.

Ее холодные круглые глаза бесстрастно смотрели в освещенные окна, под ней расплывалось облачко инея. И от нее в дом Муми-троллей текли волны ужаса.

Нинни отметила про себя, что семейство смотрит только на Морру. «Отлично», — решила она, юркнула в свою комнатку, сбросила осточертевшее пунцовое платьице. Надела тускло-коричневый маскировочный балахон. Хорошенько сконцентрировалась, растворяясь в воздухе. Взяла снаряжение.

Спустилась в сад.

Невидимость давала ей возможность подобраться к Морре очень близко — подобраться и исследовать. Если Морра такое же существо, как и Муми-тролли, то какой бы она ни была неприятной, она тоже вправе рассчитывать на защиту со стороны Нинни и ее боевого клана охранных духов-невидимок.

А если она — опасная злобная нежить… что ж, два клинка за спиной Нинни не заржавеют. В конце концов, Нинни специально тренировали для этого.


End file.
